Human
by xKillingPerfectionx
Summary: [Oneshot] If I saw the shackles of life that bound you to this world break, would I grieve? If it had been me who tore them apart, would you forgive me and shine light into my dark world? [ItaSasu]


Here is another One-shot of mine. Let's see…I was inspired by a song yet again, but I'm not exactly sure where I was going with this. Perhaps you can figure it out.

**Title:** Human  
**Pairing:** There is none  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Character death **Its short as well.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.  
**Summary: **If I saw the shackles of life that bound you to this world break, would I grieve? If it had been me who tore them apart, would you forgive me and shine light into my world of loneness?

I do hope you enjoy this **short** story of mine.

* * *

Human

"Agh!" A strangled cry escaped the pale lips of the young Uchiha as he was thrown against one of the far walls. His onyx eyes closed tightly as pain shot up his spine. A grunt escaped him when he was roughly pulled up by the scruff of his shirt, when he had begun to slide down, and was rammed against the wall once again.

The warmth of a body pressed against his as a pale hand enclosed around his slender neck, provided no comfort. The breath of the man in front of him caressed his bruised face and silence swallowed them. Cracking open an eye, he saw his reflection in crimson orbs that stared back coolly. His eyebrows furred together, his hands turned to fists and shook. _Itachi…_

The older Uchiha stared down calmly at his younger sibling. There was something troubling him, even as he held Sasuke's life within his grasp. _Why was it…that whenever he tightened his grasp on that pale neck of his…something tugged at his chest? Why?_ He had gotten rid of any emotion long ago, so why now? Staring down at Sasuke's face, he realized something._ You really do look a lot like her…_ His eyes narrowed, suddenly angry. Quicker then the ordinary eye could see, Itachi held a kunai pressed to the young Uchiha's neck.

_No matter how much he wanted to press down…_

"Why can't I kill you?!" Itachi pulled back his arm and slashed out, succeeding in cutting the boy's cheek. Sasuke cried out. Watching the blood trickle down the raven's cheek in a small river, only to drip off his chin, Itachi scowled. _Was this the closely he was ever going to get?_

His jaw clenched. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, looked through half opened lids as he watched his brother wearily. His breathing came out rugged as he examined the older Uchiha's face. There was something wrong. From Itachi's last out burst, there was obviously something troubling him. Damn. What did he care? Gathering his strength, he kicked his brother back, having caught him off guard. Dropped to the ground, Sasuke struggled to stand. His body shook, screaming at him to be let down and rest, but he refused.

Wiping away the trickled of blood that ran down the corner of his mouth, Sasuke smirked. "What's wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke spat out his name like venom, unbeknownst to him, making the older Uchiha flinch. His vision blurred, making him sway slightly.

"…kill me," he hissed, loud enough for Itachi to hear. Coughing, crimson liquid splattered across the ground in front of him. Wiping away the blood with the back of his hand, he sneered. "What? Aren't you going to…_kill me?"_ Itachi's eyes narrowed and his grip on the kunai in his hands tightened.

"DO IT!!"

A scream echoed throughout drifting down empty halls before fading away to nothingness. The sky darkened, the stars just coming out to set some light to the dark world below. Though there was no amount of light that would brighten the darkness within Itachi's world. Sasuke's limp body slouched in his arms, with his kunai buried deeply inside the boy's body. His breathing quickened, along with the pace of his heart until he finally pulled away.

The boy's body slowly slid down the wall to land in a heap on the ground. Itachi's hands shook before the sound of his kunai hitting the floor drifted to his ears. He had seen plenty of dead bodies, but this particular one shook him. What was this dreaded feeling? Was it was others called regret? Did he regret killing the last member, besides himself, of the Uchiha clan? Or was it something much more than that? He was finally alone.

Looking down at the limp body of his brother, he took his time to slowly kneel down besides him and brush raven locks from the boy's pale face. Emptiness filled those onyx eyes, and he admitted it pained him. He questioned himself why, but with no results. Placing his hand upon the young Uchiha's shoulder, Itachi frowned.

"_Onii-chan…"_

His mouth twitched. He remembered the pain and fear within Sasuke's eyes the day he had killed everyone that fateful day. He couldn't deny he had felt a small tug to his chest. He was human, not completely heartless. Seeing his own blood die…it affected him to some point. Perhaps there was something more here than what met the eye. Perhaps it was the way ghost like tears ran down Itachi's cheeks. Tears that were no longer present, having dried up long ago, leaving behind only a ghost trial remaining.

As he stood, he tore away his gaze and turned on his heel. Perhaps he did regret. There was always something someone regretted. He was no different. As he walked back into the shadows, he dimly realized something.

It had been he who was screaming.

* * *

-Fin

I'm sorry this had a sad ending. Let's just say it's hard for me to write stories with happy endings. Sad ones…just have more of an effect.

Review!!


End file.
